


A Sister's Needs

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, ass worship, facesitting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Jaune’s big sister has spent years training her little brother, both body and mind. A sensual touch from Saphron can have his clothes soak with precum. A kiss and a word leaves him enchanted by her for hours. And her favorite thing of all, is that he doesn’t even bat an eye when she tells him to ram his fat fucking cock into her.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Saphron Cotta-Arc, Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	A Sister's Needs

Saphron Arc had a need. A need only her baby brother could fulfill. Walking through the house she spied her brother in the kitchen. He was currently only wearing soft cotton shorts, showing off the cut frame of his body. She knew he worked out, that he trained himself, but the results never failed to amaze her...neither did the prominent bulge in the center of that thin, flimsy cotton. Licking her lips as Jaune set his empty glass in the sink, she moved.

“ _Oh, Jaune~”_ she sang out, watching as her younger sibling seemed to _shudder_ as she walked up, swiftly completing the little ritual, watching his eyes glaze over a bit before drifting down to her adoringly.

Saphron _knew_ , she _knew_ that she should feel guilty, feel _ashamed_ of what she had done to her precious brother, but she couldn’t stop herself. Her loins burned with need as she slowly dragged her fingertips down her little brother’s chest, licking her lips as she saw those cotton shorts bulge and stretch outwards, pushing away from his body, revealing a tuft of wiry blonde hair and a growing shaft of flesh, a dark spot growing rapidly at the front of the shorts.

“Ah, is that all for _me_ , baby brother?” she cooed, hooking her finger into the elastic band of Jaune’s shorts and tugging down the soft cotton, until it slid down his thighs and legs and pooled around his ankles, leaving him naked in the kitchen as his impressive ten inch cock popped up and bobbed, slinging strings of precum onto the tile before her as the elder sibling cupped the heavy flesh in her palm and began stroking it, her palm growing slick from his pre and allowing a smooth glide across his flesh.

“ _Mmph...its been so long..come on, Jaune…”_ she hummed, giving her younger brother’s cock a tug, looking up at him with bedroom eyes, tugging again on his cock as she turned, _“Let’s go to my room, baby brother…”_ she licked her lips, beginning to walk away, giving his cock another gentle tug and leading him out of the kitchen and down the hallways, using his hard flesh like a form of leash.

Entering her bedroom, Saphron let go of Jaune’s cock. “Undress me please, baby brother…” she hummed, batting her eyes at Jaune. She hummed again, this time in approval as Jaune immediately reached out and unsnapped the catch of her jean shorts, pulling down the zipper and sliding down the denim that clung tightly to her hips and backside, revealing damp orange panties.

As the shorts hit the floor, Jaune reached up and slowly began to lift her shirt. Saphron pondered for half a moment on whether or not she should make it difficult for him by not raising her arms, before she decided that she was _entirely_ too horny to play around in that way with Jaune. Raising her arms, she smirked as her heavy D-Cup breasts fell and bounced, before her vision was obscured several long moments.

As her shirt cleared her long blonde hair, Saphron shook her head, long blonde locks brushing and settling on her shoulders. Left in her simple orange panties before Jaune, Saphron allowed herself several long moments to bask in the look of utter adoration her younger brother gave her, before clearing her throat. “My panties next, Jaune.” her voice cracked a bit as she watched her younger sibling lower himself to his knees before her.

She swallowed as Jaune hooked his fingers into the elastic band of her panties and peeled them away from her soaked core, thin strings of her own arousal stretching and breaking they were pulled down, shivering as the cool air of the bedroom rushed over her soaked, heated core, her plump swollen lips glistening in the dim lighting.

As her wet panties fell onto her shorts, Saphron lifted her left leg and hooked it over Jaune’s shoulder, pulling him flush against her soaking core. Taking a deep breath and licking her lips, Saphron said one word. _“Eat.”_

A sharp cry escaped her mouth as Jaune did exactly as told; his long and skilled tongue lapping at her outer lips before burrowing between and devouring her juices. He knew exactly where to put his tongue for maximum pleasure to her. After all, she had been training him extensively through hypnosis for over a year, ever since she had found out what a cock he had been packing. Was it wrong? Certainly, but she couldn’t help herself. She had needs too!

Reaching down, Saphron ran her fingers through Jaune’s messy hair, sighing in pleasure as his nose rubbed against her throbbing little clit. _“Such a good baby brother...you **love** making your big sis feel good, don’t you?”_ she gasped out, licking her full lips as she leaned her weight upon him. Her only answer was Jaune burrowing his tongue even _further_ into her, his tongue going wild and head moving from side to side, increasing the pleasure and sensation for her.

It happened quickly; Saphron crying out loudly in orgasm, squirting hard, coating Jaune’s face in her cum as she leaned heavily upon him, her breasts squashing against Jaune’s head as she trembled through her orgasmic aftershocks, grinding herself against her baby brother’s face in the afterglow. She hummed happily, licking her lips again as her heart calmed from its rapid pace.

Jaune hadn’t stopped eating her out, having not been told to do anything else.

Setting her foot on the floor, Saphron pulled her hips away and gently tugged Jaune’s head back when he tried to follow her, tongue still wagging in an attempt to continue eating her out. She chuckled breathily, seeing the sheen of her juices coating his face. “I love that look, baby brother…” she huffed, moving his head a bit more so the light made his face shine. Arousal burned in her core, despite having already cum once.

She wanted more; she always did with Jaune, usually never stopping having sex with him until she couldn’t feel anything beneath her waist. Feeling the backs of her knees touching her bed, Saphron smiled. “Okay, baby brother...hold on…”

Shifting around, Saphron placed her hands on the bed and leaned over, pushing her butt out and arching it up, shivering as she felt Jaune’s warm breaths against the flesh of her rear. Wiggling it and looking back over her shoulder at her brother, Saphron said one word, smirking. _“Worship.”_

The elder blonde inhaled sharply, sucking in a breath as Jaune immediately reached up and groped the cheeks of her rear, leaning forwards and placing loud, wet kisses on her bottom, making Saphron hum in delight as Jaune peppered her seat with adoration. _“That’s it, baby brother…”_ she whispered, before her eyes popped open wide as his lips crept between her cheeks and pressed against the concealed circle of flesh. She gasped loudly as he moved back, before pressing another kiss there. And another. And _another_ , lining kisses up and down the split between her cheeks.

There really _was_ only one course of action Saphron could take.

“ _E-E-Eat!”_ she moaned out, fingers digging into her bedding and toes curing into her carpet as Jaune immediately did as commanded, his dexterous tongue licking up and down the deep crevasse of her backside, flicking over the hidden dark pink circle of skin.

Saphron buried her face into the sheets, moaning shamelessly as her knees shook hard enough they knocked together, her body trembling and quaking as pleasure flooded through her. _How had she never never thought of having Jaune do this to her before!?_ She bit her lip as she felt every bump of his tongue on her sensitive patch of skin, before-

Saphron _wailed_ into the bedding before her as that textured bit of muscle wormed its way _inside_ her, rolling around in circles and attacking the sensitive rim. Another gasping cry of pleasure escaped her as she _gushed_ , her wet pussy squirting and spraying all over her baby brother’s chest and lap, her upper body lying flat on the bed as Jaune’s tongue roamed her backside, sliding even further into her.

Her orgasm ending, leaving only pleasant aftershocks behind, Saphron cooed as her brother pulled back some, licking away at her clenching pucker and squeezing and rubbing her cheeks. Licking her lips, the elder blonde scraped up the strength to speak. _“B-B-S-S-Hold o-on!”_

Blessedly, Jaune stopped, although his face remained between her cheeks, tongue sliding through the cleft, saliva dripping down towards her pussy.

Saphron was _soaked_. Despite the two powerful orgasms she had experienced, she wanted _more_ , wanted to be with with, _fucked by_ , her baby brother’s magnificent cock. _“J-Jaune,”_ she croaked out, feeling him shift slightly behind her, _“Bed.”_ she huffed, her voice breathless.

Her world spun; she squealed as Jaune stood, lifting her off the floor and spinning her around as he settled her on the bed, looming over her as he climbed on himself. Looked down her body, Saphron swallowed as she felt a soft _plop, plop, plop_ on her belly, the substance being Jaune’s precum leaking from his cock and splattering across her skin.

Reaching up she palmed and gently stroked his cock again, her other hand coming up and gently cradling and rubbing his large, heavy balls. _“Fuuuuuccccckkkk….if I didn’t know better...I’d **swear** you were a horse faunus, baby brother…”_ she groaned, tugging on his cock gently and rubbing the weeping tip on her soaked labia.

Shivering as she felt him spread her lips, Saphron reached up and cradled Jaune’s sticky jaw. _“Fuck me, baby brother…”_ she whispered throatily, _“Fill me up with your cock, reshape my pussy…”_ her eyes crossed and a groan escaped her lips as Jaune _thrust_ inside her with a slick noise, his hips slamming against her own with a loud _clap_.

A loud _‘Ooomph!’_ of air escaped Saphron’s chest, a squeak following as her hypnotized brother finally started pulling back, retreating until only his tip was still inside her core. _CLAP!_ Saphron’s fingers and toes curled, pleasuring filling her as Jaune filled her to the brim once more.

The older blonde wrapped her arms around Jaune, whimpering as the strong, well-hung male began to hit a rhythm, their hips making a steady _clap, clap, clap_ as they met when he bottomed out inside of her, his tip practically kissing her cervix every time.

“ _Ahnh!”_ Saphron moaned as she came hard around her baby brother’s dick, the taboo of the act getting her off just as much as his size, energy, and endurance.

Jaune continued to pump into Saphron’s wet core, gathering up her upper body in a hug and slamming his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth and making her fight with his.

Saphron moaned, tasting the tang of her juices and the musky flavor of her ass on his tongue, her pussy clenching tightly around Jaune’s thick shaft, her legs swinging up and wrapping around his hips, ankles locking together in the small of Jaune’s back as she _wailed_ into his mouth, cumming hard once again.

Saphron’s vision swam as pleasure threatened to overwhelm her, make her black out, her hips bucking upwards to meet his thrusts as she threw her head back, moaning in ecstasy at the mere _thought_ of it happening. It had happened once before, after all, her passing out from pleasure overload, and without her order, Jaune just kept going, fucking her all the time she was unconscious. She had woken up to the most intense orgasm...and been sore as fuck for a week. But still, worth it.

So focused on Jaune fucking her heartily, her ears barely caught the ‘click’ of her door opening-

-she snapped her head to the side to see the girl she crushed on, Terra Cotta, standing in the doorway and staring at the pair, hands over her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

Saphron started at the girl she honestly had feelings for but hadn’t told yet, red and shame-faced, opening her mouth to speak, her mind scrambling for an excuse, _any excuse_ , as to why her younger brother was fucking her into the mattress, as to why he hadn’t _stopped_ -

-only for a desperate wail of pleasure to escape her mouth, her body betraying her, the pleasure making her cum _hard_ , eyes squeezing shut and a thrumming, pounding beat the only thing she heard in her ears, the feeling of Jaune slamming into her body, heightening the pleasure and extending her orgasm the only thing she felt, a musky, fruity scent the only thing she could smell…

Saphron’s eyes snapped open, meeting a pair of cocoa-skinned lips, a fuzzy patch of dark brown hair, and a bright pink nub nestled between them. Her mouth went dry as she looked up to see Terra pulling off her top, her gorgeous breasts bouncing lightly as they fell and settled on her chest, her dark chocolate nipples firm and perked. _“T-T-Terra?!”_ she managed to croak out, the woman’s scent making her salivate.

Terra said nothing, only leaning down and pressing her lips against Saphron’s, pulling a whimper from the blonde woman. Pulling away from the kiss with a small _pop_ , a thin line of mixed saliva linking their lips. “Do you mind if I join?” she breathed out, stroking the blonde’s cheek lovingly.

Unable to gather words, Saphron nodded, licking her lips as an eager Terra climbed onto the bed, knees on either side of her face, forcing the dark haired woman’s natural perfume into her nose, making the blonde even more lightheaded than she already was.

“ _Eat~”_ she heard Terra tease, before her vision was blocked by a comfortable, warm, wet, _fragrant_ weight on her face. Mindlessly, she began to lap away at Terra’s folds, like her flavor-intense, sweet, tart, hints of citrus-was the one thing keeping her from starving. She could feel Terra shiver on top of her, feel her fingers running through her hair, feel Jaune still pumping away at her...she moaned, getting lost in bliss, her eyes drifting shut and licking away at Terra’s pussy.

Terra Cotta threw her head back with a moan as she edged closer and closer to orgasm, glad that she had decided to surprise Saphron with a visit to confess the feelings she had for her. She got not only a wonderful show that worked her up, she was getting eaten out, _and_ , looking behind her at the thrusting Jaune, _she_ would be getting a pounding soon enough!


End file.
